In many tactical or police-type operations, there is a need to look around corners, over ledges, and generally in areas which are inaccessible due to height, depth or safety considerations. For example, frequently in a combat situation, an individual may be required to look around the corner of a building. However, in the midst of gun fire, such a move might be harmful or even fatal.
Additionally, police officers are often required to search a premise for objects such as contraband. If the search area is out of the individual's eyesight, the logical alternative for the individual is to feel that area with his hands in order to determine whether any objects of interest are present. Such areas include attics, cabinet tops, overhanging ledges, furnace ducts, and the undersides of furniture, automobiles and the like. This search process is both uncomfortable and dangerous, often requiring the individual to obtain a chair or stool to look in elevated areas or to stoop down to look underneath areas close to the ground. Further, it is possible and often likely that contaminated articles, such as needles, broken glass or the like may be in these areas. Placing a hand in the targeted area could result in injury and contamination from disease-bearing organisms on the sharp objects.
In light of this, it would be desirable to develop a safe alternative.